In Greece
by Alice Swan Gardner
Summary: Mac está passando por um tempo difícil em NY, o que o leva a pensar em muitas coisas, mas, principalmente, em alguém especial.


**In Greece**

Ele caminhava, chateado, pela chuva, não se importava que a tempestade o estivesse encharcando. Nada mais importava, ele, apenas, não aguentava mais continuar ali.

**xxx**

**#Flashback ON#**

- Quem morreu? – perguntou Danny

- Um antigo amigo de infância. – respondeu Mac com pesar.

- Sinto Muito.

Mac consentiu.

- Ele era uma das vítimas do nosso cara... – Mac suspirou – Ele era apaixonado pela vizinha, ela por ele, mas nunca tiveram coragem de confessar.

- Ele morreu sem dizer nada. – concluiu Danny

Mac consentiu novamente, fitando o horizonte da janela de sua sala.

- O que vai fazer? – perguntou Danny

Mac pegou seu casaco, não estava mais aguentando.

- Eu não sei.

**#Flashback OFF#**

**xxx**

Desde então ele estava andando, sem rumo, na chuva. Refletindo sobre tudo o que acontecera e sobre sua vida.

De repente, ouviu uma buzina.

- Mac! – uma voz feminina conhecida chamou, ele olhou para o lado, Jo, de carro.

Ele parou e a olhou.

- Entra, vou te levar para casa. – ela disse. Mac olhou em volta, hesitou, mas aceitou.

**xxx**

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Jo dirigindo

Mac demorou antes de dizer algo.

- Tudo bem... Sem resposta. – disse Jo

-... Eu preciso ir para casa.

- Com pressa?

Ele consentiu.

- Tenho que ir a um lugar.

- Vai dizer onde? Ou por que?

- New Orleans.

**xxx**

- Tem certeza, Mac? – perguntou Jo encostada a porta do quarto assistindo Mac jogar as roupas dentro da mala. – Não é melhor pensar um pouco?

- Não tenho tempo. – respondeu Mac

Ela o segurou, fazendo-o olhá-la.

- Mac, e se não for a escolha certa? E se ela não estiver em New Orleans? – questionou Jo

- New Orleans, Grécia, qualquer lugar, mas eu preciso encontrá-la.

**xxx**

Mac chegou a central CSI de New Orleans, caminhando a largos passos. Uma moça na portaria do laboratório falou com ele.

- Posso ajudar?

- Estou procurando a CSI Bonasera.

- Quem deseja?

- Diga que é Detetive Taylor.

A mulher checou algo no computador.

- Ela não aparece aqui há quase uma semana.

Mac começara a ficar preocupado.

- Pode me dar o endereço dela?

**xxx**

- Você é o que da Stella, mesmo? – perguntou o CSI Rick, o segundo no comando do laboratório depois de Stella.

- Noivo. – mentiu Mac, por algum motivo ele não tinha gostado muito de Rick.

Eles aproximaram-se da porta do apartamento da grega.

- Você tem a chave? – perguntou Rick

- Não, ela ficou de me dar uma, mesmo que eu estivesse em NY, mas não conseguimos nos falar por um tempo. – inventou Mac.

- Ok, plano B.

Eles se olharam e Mac tirou a arma, antes de arrombar a porta.

Ele entrou, seguido de Rick.

- Stella... – Nada – Stella... Honey, sou eu, Mac... Stella... – Ainda assim nada. Eles olharam cada canto do apartamento.

Mac começou a revirar tudo em busca de uma pista de onde ela poderia estar. Foi quando notou o computador dela.

**xxx**

- σας ευχαριστώ – "Obrigada", ela disse em grego, estava melhorando, isso era bom. Continuou sua caminhada para a galeria.

**xxx**

Ele não se importava com o sol ou com as pessoas o observando, sentia-se bem. Talvez fosse a jaqueta de couro, a falta da roupa de trabalho. Mas de jaqueta de couro, camisa polo preta, calça jeans escura e óculos escuros, ele sentia-se bem. Talvez fosse o lugar e a tudo que ele era ligado, tinha um papel importante para ele.

Vasculhou sua mente pensando onde ela poderia estar, chegando a uma conclusão.

**xxx**

Ela viu ali, aquela pintura, tão bonito, obra de sua mãe. Sorriu, trazia tantas lembranças. Uma em especial, alguém em especial... Mac Taylor.

**xxx**

Ele aproximou-se da frente da galeria. Sorriu, só mais um pouco...

- Mac! – olhou para trás, antes que pudesse fazer ou pensar algo, alguém... Não, Jo o estava beijando. Ele, rapidamente a afastou.

- O que...? – ele estava nervoso, o que diabos estava acontecendo.

- Mac? – desta vez a voz veio da galeria, ele ignorou Jo por um tempo, o suficiente para ver quem o chamara. A grega sorriu. Foi até ela, essa correu até ele, abraçaram-se com vontade. – Mac Taylor!

Stella dava gargalhadas animadas, apertando Mac o máximo que podia.

- Hey, Stell. – ele disse no ouvido dela.

Stella sabia o que tinha visto, mas, no momento, a felicidade de ver Mac foi maior que o incomodo de vê-lo tão próximo daquela mulher, Jo. Essa apenas os observava, braços cruzados no peito.

Eles se afastaram.

- Você está ótima, Stell. – disse Mac alegre.

- Obrigada, você também... E sem roupa de trabalho. – ela reparou, ele sorriu, um pouco envergonhado. Stella olhou para Jo. – Sua namorada?

O tom da grega, aparentemente, era alegre, mas ela segurava o que sentia.

- Stella, essa é a CSI Jo Danville. Jo, essa é Stella Bonasera.

Elas trocaram um aperto de mão, Jo se segurando para não revirar os olhos, enquanto Stella tentava não parecer chateada com Mac.

**xxx**

Jo resolvera afastar-se e acabou deixando que Mac e Stella passassem um tempo sozinhos.

**xxx**

- Hm... Ótimo. – disse Mac, após um gole do café.

Stella sorriu sentando no sofá de frente para ele

- Como me achou? – ela perguntou, vendo Mac colocar o copo sobre a mesinha de centro.

- Procurei você em New Orleans, disseram que você não aparecia há um tempo, fui até seu apartamento e vim parar aqui. – ele disse sério, havia algo em seu olhar. – Por que veio para cá, Stella, sem avisar ninguém.

- Não achei que fosse necessário avisar você. - Stella

- Não falo de mim, mas sua equipe. – Mac

- Eu precisava voltar, lembrar daqui, rever o quadro... Mas me diga, por que veio?

Ele passou o braço por trás dos ombros dela, fazendo-a encostar-se ao peito dele.

- Estava procurando uma moça, metade grega, metade italiana e com mais um pouco americana. – ele brincou. – Viu ela por aí?

- Não, mas por que está atrás dela?

- Saudades.

- Hm... Desde quando o CSI Taylor namora outra CSI de sua equipe?

Ela lutava para esconder os ciúmes.

- Quem... Ah, Jo? Ela não é minha namorada. – Mac

- Ok, então quem era que estava beijando na frente da galeria? – Stella cruzou os braços no peito, inconscientemente.

- Stella... Está com ciúmes?

Ela levantou e o encarou, braços ainda cruzados, esperando uma resposta. Mac sorriu.

- Stell, não tenho nada com ela... Não quis beijar ela.

- Mas beijou.

- Não.

Ele a viu sentar-se na mesa de centro e inclinou-se para ela.

- Ciúmes? – Mac provocou

- Podia ter me contado. – Stella

- Podia ter me dito que estava na Grécia. – ele retrucou.

Ela bufou.

- McKenna Boyd Taylor Jr., diga logo o que está acontecendo. – ela reclamou.

- Primeiro, Stella Bonasera, não, não estou namorando a Jo, entenda isso. Segundo, só tem uma mulher que eu queria beijar agora.

Ela o olhou curiosa.

Quando percebeu Mac a beijara, ela, rapidamente correspondeu. Sentiu as mãos dele em sua cintura, fazendo-a levantar e ir até ele, de volta para o sofá, parar apenas quando estava com um joelho de cada lado dele, em seu colo, as mãos no rosto dele. Até que a falta do ar os separou. Eles se olharam.

- I missed you so much. – ela disse.

- I missed you too. – ele respondeu.

Eles beijaram-se outra vez, com mais paixão.

As mãos de Mac deslizando pelo tronco da grega. Separaram-se outra vez.

- Eu amo você, Stell.

- Σ 'αγαπώ πάρα πολύ. (Eu também te amo.).

Finalmente, Mac sabia que estava onde deveria estar, com quem deveria estar.


End file.
